PitBob IcarusPants
PitBob IcarusPants is a SpongeBob TV spoof. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants: Pit (Kid Icarus) *Patrick Star: Kirby *Squidward Tentacles: Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) *Sandy Cheeks: Viridi (Kid Icarus) *Mr. Krabs: Mario (Super Mario) *Gary the Snail: Mew (Pokemon) *Plankton: Mewtwo (Pokemon) *Karen: Mother Brain (Metroid) *Larry the Lobster: Magnus (Kid Icarus) *Mrs. Puff: Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Pearl: Phosphora (Kid Icarus) *Flying Dutchman: Andross (Star Fox) *Patchy the Pirate: *Potty the Parrot: *Squilliam Fancyson: Arlon (Kid Icarus) *Old Man Jenkins: Tortimer (Animal Crossing) *King Neptune: King Dedede (Kirby) *Purple Doctorfish: Dr. Mario *Mermaid Man: Mega Man (Mega Man) *Barnacle Boy: Proto Man (Mega Man) *Manray: Bass (Mega Man) *Dirty Bubble: Yellow Devil (Mega Man) *Jellyfish: Metroids Episodes Season 1 #Help Wanted/Leaf Blower/Tea at the Treedome #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants #Metroid Fishing/Mewtwo! #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Driving School #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Temple #Mega Man and Proto Man/Pickles #Hall Monitor/Metroid Jam #Viridi's Rocket/Squeaky Boots #Nature Angel/Opposite Day #Culture Shock/F.U.N #MusclePit BuffPants/Dark Pit the Unfriendly Ghost #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month #Scaredy Angel/I Was a Teenage Mew #KI-129/Karate Choppers #Sleepy Time/Suds #Valentine's Day/The Paper #Arrgh!/The Underworld #Texas/Walking Small #Fools in April/Dedede's Hammer #Hooky/Mega Man and Proto Man II Season 2 #Your Shoe's Untied/Pittoo's Day Off #Something Smells/Bossy Boots #Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy #Dying For Pie/Imitation Mario #Wormy/Patty Hype #Grandma's Kisses/Pittooville #Prehibernation Week/Life of Crime #Christmas Who? #Survival of the Idiots/Dumped #No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic #Mega Man and Proto Man III/Goddess Jokes #Pressure/The Smoking Peanut #Shanghaied/Mew Takes a Bath #Welcome to the Chum Bucket/ #The Secret Box/Band Geeks #Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love #Procrastination/I'm With Stupid #Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown #Metroid Hunter/The Smash Bros. Games #Dark Angel on Strike/Viridi, Pit, and the Rayquaza Season 3 #The Grass is Always Greener/Angelguard on Duty #Club Pit/My Pretty Yoshi #Just One Bite/The Bully #Nasty Patty/Idiot Box #Mega Man and Proto Man IV/Doing Time #Snowball Effect/One Plumber's Trash #As Seen On TV/Can You Spare a Dime? #No Weenies Allowed/Arlon Returns #Mario-Borg/Rock a Bye- #Wet Painters/Smash Burger Training Video #Party Pooper Angel #Chocolate With Nuts/Mega Man and Proto Man V #New Student Puffball/Whales #Ugh #The Great Cat Race/Mid-Life Plumber #Born Again Mario/I Had an Accident #Smash Land/The Camping Episode #Missing Identity/Mewtwo's Army #The Angel Who Could Fly #Pit Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot Season 4 #Fear of a Smash Burger/Shell of a Man #The Lost Mattress/Mario vs. Mewtwo #Have You Seen This Mew? #Skill Crane/Good Neighbors #Selling Out/Funny Angel #Dunces and Dragons #Enemy-in-Law/Mega Man and Proto Man VI: The Motion Picture #Kirby SmartPants/DarkPitBob IcarusPants #Smash Towers/Lady Palutena, You're Fired #Ghost Host/Chimps Ahoy #Goddess of a Birthday/Karate Island #All That Glitters/Wishing You Well #New Leaf/Once Bitten #Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck #Pittastic Voyage/That's No Lady #The Thing/Hocus Pocus #Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb #Born to be Wild/Best Frenemies #The Pink Purloiner/Pittoo Wood #The Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum Season 5 # Friend or Foe # The Original Fry Cook/Night Light # Rise & Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Car Smarts/Cood Ol' Whatshisname # New Digs/Mario à la Mode # Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love a Burger/Breath of Fresh Pittoo # Money Talks/Pit Vs. the Burger Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Smash Angel/Sing a Song of Kirby # A Cockroach in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Smash Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis Icarus # Picture Day/Kirby No Pay/ # Blackened Angel/Mega Man vs. Pit # The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Goddess # Pest of the West # 20,000 Burgers Under the Sea/The Battle of Smashville # What Ever Happened to Pit? # The Two Faces of Pittoo/Pithenge # Banned in Smashville/ Season 6 # House Fancy/Smash Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Piticus/Dark Wing Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Pittoo/No Nose Knows # Burger Caper/Mewtwo's Regular # Driving Buddies/The Smash Chronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Mew # Pit vs. the Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Smash Savages/The Card # Dear Vikings/Ditchin' # the Pirate/Dark Angel Lodge # Pittoo's Visit/To Angel or Not to Angel # Shuffleboarding/Professor Dark Pit # Pet or Pests/Brain Overload # Gullible Angel/Overbooked # No Hat For Kirby/Toy Store of Doom # Sand Castles in the Sand/Fur Shocked # Cum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth or Angel # Temple Fever/Chum Caverns # The Clash of Season 7 # Dark Vision/I ♥ Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer # Someone's in the Kitchen With Viridi/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Angel # Keep Smashville Beautiful/A Pal for Mew # Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Mario # The Curse of Smashville/Pittoo in Clarinetland # Pit's Last Stand # Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains # A Day Withour Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Mew in Love # The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze # Grandma's Secret Recipe/The Cent on Money # The Monster Who Came to Smashville/Welcome to the Smashville Triangle # The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain # Trenchbillies/Pitcano! # The Great Burger Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Puffball # Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide and Then What Happens?/Furback Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/ Attack # You Don't Know Angel/Tunnel of Glove # Smash Dogs/The Wreck of Mauna Loa # New Man in Town/Love That Girl # Big Sister Tiff/Perfect Chemistry Season 8 # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Burger # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Angel # Frozen Face-Off # Pittoo's School For Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Pittoo/The Googly Artiste # A Family Vacation # Kirby's Staycation/Walking the Mewtwo # Mooncation/Mario Takes a Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Mega Man Begins/Mewtwo's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Kirby # House Sittin' for Viridi/Smooth Jazz at Smashville # Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Angel # The Smash Burger That Ate Smashville/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Pit/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Metroids # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Mother Brain 2.0/InPITiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Pittooitis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here or to Go # It's a Pit Christmas! # Super Evil Video Game Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee # The Good Smash Name/Move It or Lose It # Hello Smashville! Season 9 # Extreme Spots/Goddess Record # Kirby-Man!/Mew's New Toy # License to Milkshake/Pittoo Baby # Little White Book/Bumper to Bumper # Eek, a Spider!/Pittoo Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula # It Came From Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Mario/Mewtwo's Pet # Don't Look Now/Séance Shméance # /Yeti Mario # Pit, You're Fired # Lost in Smashville/Tutor Sauce # Pittoo Plus One/The Executive Treatment # Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel # Sanctuary!/What's Eating Kirby? # Kirby! The Game/The Sewers of Smashville # Pit LongPants/Magnus's Gym # The Smash Bowl/Married to Money # Mall Girl Phosphora/Two Thumbs Down # vs./CopyPit DittoPants # Sold!/Lame and Fortune # Goodbye, Smash Burger? # Viridi's Nutmare/Bulletin Board # Food Con Castaways/Mew Mail # Temple Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus # Mutiny on the Smash/The Whole Tooth Season 10 # Whirly Brains/Mega Pit # Unreal Estate/Code White # Mimic Madness/House Worming # Snooze You Lose/Smash Katering # Pit's Place/Mewtwo Gets the Boot # Life Insurance/Burst Your Bubble # Mewtwo Retires/Trident Trouble # The Incredible Shrinking Angel/Sportz? # The Getaway/Lost and Found # Kirby's Coupon/Out of the Picture # Feral Friends/Don't Wake Kirby Movies The PitBob IcarusPants Movie The PitBob Movie: Angel Out of Skyworld Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Latias425